


Eligible Bachelor

by Erika_I_Prescott



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Ethan has been distraught, F/M, No Smut, kinda happy, no one dies, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erika_I_Prescott/pseuds/Erika_I_Prescott
Summary: After a stressful mission, Ethan tries to wind down with his team only to get called in by the Secretary with some news...
Relationships: Ilsa Faust/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Eligible Bachelor

Benji sat down across from Hunt and William and picked up his drink before saying, “Alright Hunt, it's time for the age-old question.”

Ethan rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his drink, making Brandt laugh. Hunt let the glass hit the table a little harder then he liked, but nevertheless, Benji stared him down, still wanting an answer.

“I don’t know, Ben. Where would I even start?” He sighed, annoyed he had to engage in the question at all.

Benji cocked his head like he knew the answer was stupid.

“With me? With Luther? With Will? With your damn self! If you put half an ounce of effort into finding her, you’d find her in a matter of days.” This topic tended to genuinely annoy Ben. He would ask Hunt about Ilsa once a week or at least whenever they would go out for drinks.

In all honesty, Hunt really did want to find her, but Ben’s pestering annoyed him.

Right now was not the time to tell him that Hunt had been searching for months for her but had found no trace of her at all. The closest he had come was a facial recognition match in Havana, Cuba. But after Hunt had flown down there for a “solo mission” as he told his team, he found nothing. He hadn’t become discouraged yet, but he’d be lying if he hadn’t thought about what if he didn’t find her. 

Benji did not stop there, “Ethan, you are what women, and men, for that matter, call an eligible bachelor. You’ve-” 

Ethan cut him off, “Ben, I’ll do it on my own time, thanks. And besides, I’m ancient anyways.” 

The ‘thanks’ was as passive-aggressive as he would ever be. Hunt had a couple of backup plans if what he currently had set up didn’t find anything, but he didn’t have much of an intention to recruit Ben into another “mission” per se.

“Hunt, I love you, but a couple more months and I’ll start looking for her myself,”

Ethan scoffed and thought to himself,  _ maybe you’d find her because right now she’s a ghost. _

“Just let him be, Dunn,” Brandt took Hunt’s side, most likely because he was sick of that conversation too.

“Will, you’re your own issue,” Benji waved him off. Brandt sat back and lifted an eyebrow at Benji, challenging him to start  _ that _ conversation.

Ethan looked at Brandt and smiled. 

_ Well, this is gonna be interesting.  _ Ethan thought to himself.

Right as Benji opened his mouth, his phone started to buzz on the table, stopping him from starting a full-on screaming match with Brandt. 

All three of them looked at the ID.

“Really?” Ethan said aloud, not really realizing it. 

“What does she want? And why is she calling at nearly midnight?” Brandt questioned. 

Ben grabbed that phone and answered with a preppy voice like he wasn’t about to murder the Secretary. 

Hunt sat back and watched Benji’s face change based on whatever was being said on the other end. Brandt next to him groaned and covered his face in his hands annoyed at the  _ audacity _ of his  _ boss _ . 

“What does she want with us?” Will complained as he slid out of the booth as Ethan followed. 

There was a long silence and Benji’s face only became more upset. Brandt’s head fell on Ethan’s shoulders as he groaned, not wanting to leave the bar.

Ethan eyed Brandt with a small chuckle. For all intents and purposes, Ethan was annoyed to leave, yes, because he hadn’t felt relaxed since his latest mission and the time with his friends was the only time he had even started to feel better since then. But, there was something in him that was pushing him to go see the secretary. He couldn’t describe it, but he knew they had to go. 

“Okay, we will be there in 20. Thank you very much,” Benji hung up the phone and looked at Ethan and Brandt; will was still leaning on Hunt.

“What does she want?” Ethan asked as he put his hands in his pockets and tried to relax his shoulders the best he could. 

“She wants team Echo at HQ in 20 minutes. She has something for us,” Benji sighed and held Ethan’s eye contact.

“Are you fucking kidding me? At nearly midnight?” Brandt got off Ethan and looked at his watch.

“Just go get to the car, Brandt,” Ethan pushed his friend towards the door as he grumbled some more. Benji joined Brandt’s complaining as the three of them exited the bar out to a parking lot to Will’s car. 

****

“Team Echo, I’m sorry to do this so late, but I know you probably wouldn’t have wanted me to just sit on this and not tell you,” The Secretary gracefully sat down behind her desk and scanned the team’s faces. Ethan stood behind Benji and Brandt who sat in two chairs that were already sitting before her desk.

Benji and Brandt wanted nothing to do with her at that moment. Ethan, however, was scrolling through all the reasons she would call in her prize team at nearly midnight on a Thursday night. There were a couple that he landed on that could make all of them happy, but nothing that he deemed plausible enough to think about for more than 12 seconds.

“Mrs. Secretary, may I ask what the hell we are doing here?” Brandt spoke up in the best manner he could without trying to get fired. Ethan cracked a smile listening to the restraint in his voice.

“William. Let me explain.” Brandt sat back in the chair and folded his arms.   
Ethan shook his head. “Will,” he said sternly, looking down at him only for Will to snap his head back to Ethan with a look in his eyes that read like a child that just got yelled at by a parent.   
Will’s shoulders and arms relaxed as he looked back forward trying to look like he wanted to jump out the window

“Anyway, I was contacted about 2 months ago by someone about joining the force,” She started. Ethan’s stomach dropped.  _ Holy shit _ . He thought to himself. Benji sat up real quick and looked back at Ethan with a brilliant look in his eyes. All feelings of hostility immediately evacuated Benji, but Brandt almost looked like he was even madder then he had been before they got there. 

The Secretary smiled before she continued, “Now this I found weird because outside agents of other organizations are not supposed to know about the IMF, but this person could name our best team. I had a team go pick her up and I went to go talk with them and well, I started her up in the process of becoming an agent here. Now, I know by this time you three know exactly who I’m talking about, but she has finished most of her testing and is now ready for her Oversees Assisted Training Course.”

Ethan’s stomach dropped. Never did he think that he’d even see her again, let alone work with her on the same team. His mind moved a million miles a minute, rolling through everything that would entail. 

“So,” the Secretary continued as the door behind them clicked open, “Ilsa is going to need an O.A.T.C trainer for the next 6 months.” Hunt spun around faster then if he had a gun to his head. 

In walked the new, or almost new, agent that Hunt had been looking for for months.   


_ My god. _ Hunt said to himself as Ilsa smiled just before Benji nearly tackled her with a hug.

Wearing a black suit with a white shirt as you are required to in the IMF, she couldn’t have been more beautiful. With her hair up in a ‘messy’ bun and a brilliant smile on her face, Hunt fell in love with her all over again. The pitch-black suit trimmed her figure and showed the definition of all her training from MI6. Her eyes always seemed sparkled when she smiled when she was truly relaxed and happy and as Benji held her tightly, her eyes lit up with joy and what Ethan saw as relief.

After a minute, Benji pulled back and Ilsa laughed.

Ethan dropped his head as the smile on his face grew. He hadn’t been embarrassed to smile in front of someone for such a long time that he actually confused himself trying to remember what caring for someone felt like. 

“Don’t cry, darling,” Ilsa laughed as Ethan looked back up to see Ilsa hugging Benji again.

Dunn mumbled something into Ilsa’s neck making her smile more than she already had been. 

After another couple of seconds, Benji pulled away all the way from her and wiped his eyes.

“It's really good to see you,” he laughed as he tried to get himself to stop crying.

“Benj, honey, it's good to see you too,” she said rubbing his shoulder.

Ethan glanced at Brandt who had only stood up from his chair and faced Ilsa. He did not look happy that she was there at all. But to Ethan, that was a problem for another time.

He looked back to the British woman whom he had been looking for yet was apparently right under his nose. She made eye contact with Ethan. His heart skipped about 10 beats.

“Ethan,” She breathed softly before she started toward him. 

There was just something about her that just made him melt inside. He didn’t know if it was the fact that she was the most beautiful human he had ever seen, or that she could snap his neck without batting an eye. Whatever it was, he adored her. He’d do anything for her. Hell, he’d kill for her if he needed to.

Ilsa stopped right before him and cracked a smile.

A gentle wave of her perfume washed over him, only making him weaker.

“Ilsa,” he smiled, “It's good to-”

Ilsa cut him off with a strong hug that no doubt caught Ethan off guard but only made him happier. Wrapping his arms around her middle he hugged her back trying not to let himself melt with pure bliss.

“I’ve missed you, handsome,” She whispered into his neck.

Ethan had done a lot of daring things in his life and had almost died so many times that he couldn’t even keep count anymore, but nothing-- and he meant nothing-- made his heart jump as much those words did. Instinctively, he hugged her tighter and buried his face in her shoulder.

Ethan was at peace. Ilsa always had an effect on him and he had never been able to pinpoint it, but at that moment, he found what it was. Something he had been searching for for years, he finally found it in her. When he was with her, there was nowhere else he’d rather be. There was nothing that could hurt him, and nothing could go wrong. It was just Ilsa.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Ethan pulled away but held onto her waist, not letting her go far.

“And I’ve missed you, gorgeous,” Ethan felt his eyes blur and immediately turned away from her, thoroughly embarrassed that he would actually cry in front of  _ that _ woman.

He quickly felt a hand on his cheek and a slight pull getting him to look at her. Ilsa’s eyes said it all. Spelling out,  _ hey, I’m  _ _ that _ _ glad to see you too. And, no, you do not get to hide your emotions from me. Let me see them. _

“Come here, baby,” Ilsa kissed him lightly on the cheek and hugged him again. All it did was make him cry harder. He cursed himself for crying. 

“I’m so glad you’re here,” He laughed, trying to get himself to stop. 

“You have no idea, Ethan,” she said quietly.

Ethan pulled away and wiped his eyes again only for Ilsa to hold his hands and make him look at her. Ethan only smiled and felt his heart melt in liquid gold. Her soft smile and her light blue eyes made him feel safer then he had ever felt before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know this isn't the best short, but I really wanted to get out a new story of Ethan and Ilsa. I appreciate your read and making it this far! I have another short in the works that is a bit more William Brandt centered. (Don't worry, power couple Ethan and Ilsa are still in it of course). But Brandt is a phenomenal character and deserves to be in the spotlight once in a while. I'll give you a hint: "Next time, I get to seduce the rich guy."


End file.
